


Kerosene

by Ex-Genesis (orphan_account)



Category: Disney RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Romance, Sensation Play, Sensory Deprivation, Temperature Play, Winter, hot wax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-09
Updated: 2010-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ex-Genesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hot wax to warm the soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kerosene

Goosebumps. He's not frightened. Just cold. Water making jagged stripes down his face, over eyelashes, wetting cracked lips to a soft sting, awakening. Nick runs his palm up his face, pushing his curls father back into the downfall of water, laying it smoothly against his scalp. Used to be, when his hair would get wet, pushed back, he'd fancy himself James Bond, and his brothers would go along with it. He wouldn't even have to say anything and they'd sidle up to him and say low in his ear as if speaking in code, "Shaken, not stirred?"  
  
After the water evens out, temperature settling at a gliding heat that soaks into his skin, Nick relaxes, skin going soft under his fingers, softer when bubbles are between. What's supposed to be the scent of Ireland being rubbed into his body. "Showers are a beautiful thing," Joe's said before, sometimes after stepping out, hair sticking out from being toweled off. Nick doesn't wholly disagree, usually not at all. It's winter now, the floorboards cold and shocking to his feet when he steps to the floor from his warm bed, body heat drenching his bedding and creating a heater he wants to carry with him throughout the house. Getting in, now, as well as getting out, have become a chore again. Getting nearly painfully quick-rising goosebumps once stripped down, before stepping in. Climbing out with water clinging to his skin, getting hit by the cool air outside his shower curtain.  
  
The water's so perfect Nick doesn't want to get out. Knowing what waits on the other side, only a towel to partially cover him, he shivers thinking about it. Last time he stayed in as long as he wanted, though, he got complaints that there wasn't enough hot water for Frank to take his shower, and since Dani's pregnant now, she's been waking up later... It wouldn't be right for him to hog it all. As he gives one final, deep-threaded rinse to his hair, Nick sighs, and then shuts down the shower, quickly pulling his towel from the bar, in between wall and curtain, drying as much of himself as possible before finally looping it around his waist and stepping out.  
  
Once he's stepped out the door, there's hands wrangling him, and then soft, almost silky fabric, slipping across his eyelids, a heaviness forming at the back where it's being tied. "Joe, it's freaking cold. Get off me so I can put clothes on." There's a nice hoodie and pair of sweatpants, clean and folded in his drawer. He can't think of a better way to spend his morning than wrapped up in warm clothes, sitting on the couch, chilling with Frankie while they watch Nickelodeon, and Joe across from him, feet tangled with his. Joe has these slippers, and when Nick puts his legs on either side of his brothers, pushes his heels up against Joe's, he can steal warmth from him easily without having to wear his own.  
  
"If you're cold then you'll like what I have by your bed," Joe assures him, and Nick only puts up a slight resistance as he's pushed over to the bed. Joe has Nick's arms locked to his side, won't let him reach for what he guesses is a scarf. "And don't ask what cause I'm not going to tell you. And yes you will let me do whatever I want to you because you always end up liking what I do. Plus you want to be warm, and I promise that you will be," Joe rambles off, moving his hands to Nick's bare shoulders before ripping away the towel wrapped around his waist, pushing his back toward the mattress. Nick follows the guidance as best he can, not necessarily because he's going peacefully, but because he'd rather not get hurt.  
  
Grunting, as Joe repositions Nick's feet on the bed so that his knees are bent up, soles on the wrinkled comforter. "Hey Joe. I don't know if you remember, but a second ago? Yeah, you blindfolded me. Take it easy?" Joe laughs a little, kisses Nick's chest from somewhere beside him (it's hard to tell where he is given he's moving around quickly), and Nick melts a little. Of course his brother's mouth, in and around, would be warmer than Nick's whole body. He starts getting ideas, about whatever this surprise might be, but he's still slightly concerned about suddenly being blind, so it's just like he's  _considering_  becoming aroused. "You're excited about this, aren't you?" Nick asks slowly, a dangerous question. But ironically, with a guy named Danger, 'dangerous' isn't much of a scary word. Not in bed anyway, where Joe's almost too gentle for it to be good.  
  
"So... I hope you're really cold, cause this is gonna be a little hot Nicky." Nick's mind races to think of what it could be that it's too busy to actually make him protest aloud before his lips are being worked over by his brothers. Yeah it's warm, he thinks, pushing his fingers up and through the short hair of his brothers head, but not hot. His brow is knit in confusion, but it's not enough that he'd stop the kiss, especially not after his lips open under Joe's - he could swear he didn't think to, and then their tongues meet, and he's not just considering becoming aroused anymore.  
  
It's such a shock that he gasps into Joe's mouth, muscles tensing slightly, when he feels hot liquid droplets that quickly feelsticky, almost honey-like. Joe kisses deeper though, pulls him back in, and Nick hardly realizes there's pain to be numbed, feels kind of good spreading sporadically over his stomach. What it is, for sure, he still doesn't know, but now he recognizes the smell, almost plastic-like. God he can even smell the warmth, and it's just an addition to the flood, Joe's mouth against his when he can't even see. It's magnified. No wonder Nick got hard so fast, his brother not even touching him but for a thumb at his jaw, and his tongue. His lips.  
  
The heat goes away, sits on his skin and cools until it's just a pleasant warmth, an extra skin, and maybe that's it, he thinks, when Joe's thumb brushes at the head of his dick, and causes him to moan into his mouth. Somewhere inside him, he's praying to God Joe locked the bedroom door - sometimes they forget, shouldn't, but do, and Joe was excited about trying this - maybe he forgot. It's a gentle pull, long and slow, base to tip. Nick's so ready to feel more of his brother's skin on his, warming up with the blood rushing under him, but wanting more.  
  
When Joe's hand moves away, Nick closes his eyes even tighter behind the silk, hips reaching up from the bed to find it, hands staying Joe's head still. He pushes the kiss into rougher territory, and Joe moans then, caught off guard, and his hand fumbles over Nick's shoulder, bicep, and there's suddenly hot hot heat spilling down his skin. It hurts, and Joe has to kiss away the pain this time, for sure this time. It hurt, but sooner than Nick can think to pull away, it feels good again. Right against him, sends a soft almost electrical vibe through his skin, and pushes out a bead of pre-cum. It feels like Joe says 'sorry' into his mouth.  
  
He apologizes for real by putting back whatever the hot liquid is contained in, once more, and returns his hand to where Nick's asking, leg muscles pulling, and releasing, satisfied when Joe's skin is back on his dick. Massaging, and rubbing, pulling the best feelings up from the depths of Nick's body. Until this point, they've been able to focus on breathing through their noses, but now it's too much for Nick. Joe has to pull away, let Nick and even himself breathe for a moment. He's content to watch Nick's jaw go slack at a particularly sweet pull, feels his own lower stomach bubble up hot at Nick's wet-slick lips, and peace-torn face.  
  
"Joe," falls off Nick's lips every thirty seconds or so, sometimes on a groan, sometimes two pushed out the same door - "I love you." It graces Joe's ears, despite being soft, as he sucks below Nick's ear, pushes his nose up behind and fells Nick push in closer, lost to every touch. Needy without his sight. When he feels Nick start moving his hips up into his hand, he turns, side-along Nick's arm so that he can switch hands. Nick expects more droplets, but can't think to much over the way Joe's thumb circles over his slit, pulling a long moan from him this time.  
  
Soft, tickling bristles coated with the hot wax, Joe's told him by now, surprise him instead as his chest is painted warm, and starts Nick's babbling. Begins the real process of him falling apart to Joe's hands. Across his nipples, a soft, teasing glide, along the indentations of his muscles, and back. Pointedly hot, but caressing, turning smooth and making Nick feel like he's glowing as his orgasm is literally pulled from him, drawn from him on several gasps. Joe's lips return to his and Nick's nearly asleep even as Joe slips his blindfold off so that he can see the ways he's been marked. Spent on his belly, beside golden wax.  
  
-  
  
Nick hisses softly when Joe sits back on the couch and the back length of his arm slams into the front of Nick's. It wasn't that hard, so Joe moves over a bit, tossing a quick look to his side. Mom is giving Nick a look, but he shakes his head at her, and Joe lifts his hand to rub gently at his the sleeve covering his forearm. "I'm okay," Nick tells him, mumbling.  
  
"I'm sorry," Joe says, leaning close to Nick's ear, hot breath curling around the shell of it comfortingly. "I didn't know it'd leave a burn."  
  
Leaning back into the couch so that he too can face Joe while they whisper to each other, Nick turns his arm under Joe's, slips his fingers up just to run over Joe's palm before laying his hand back on his own thigh. "Just tingly, it'll go away," Nick assures him. He can't help but search his brother's constantly wide open eyes, and know that if they were back in his room, in Joe's, anywhere alone, he'd be kissed just now, soft and promising. It's a promise he's had since he was born, doesn't need to be told Joe will protect him anymore, but the reassurance always engulfs him so pleasantly deep. Joe gives him a small smile instead, and it warms him up almost just the same.


End file.
